1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an accessory shoe, to which an accessory unit, such as an illumination lamp and a microphone, is attachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a video camera, usually has an accessory shoe, to which an accessory unit, such as a lamp that illuminates an object and a microphone that records voices, is attachable. See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-315989, 2006-79053, and 2005-236532.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional, general accessory shoe. The accessory shoe has an engagement plate 1300 that is engageable with and holds an accessory unit. The engagement plate 1300 includes an attachment base surface 1301, and a pair of engagement members (referred to as “camera side engagement members” hereinafter) 1302 at both sides of the attachment base surface 1301. A contact group (referred to as a “camera side contact group” hereinafter) 1305 for power supply and communications is located at the front end of the accessory shoe or in front of the engagement plate 1300. The camera side contact group 1305 is held by a contact holder 1306.
On the other hand, the accessory unit includes an engagement member (referred to as an “accessory side engagement member” hereinafter) engageable with the accessory shoe. An accessory side contact group (not shown) is provided on the front lower surface of the accessory side engagement member 1304, and electrically connectible to the camera side contact group 1305.
In attaching the accessory unit to the accessory shoe, the accessory unit is slid to the front relative to the engagement plate 1300, and the accessory side engagement member 1304 is inserted into between each camera side engagement member 1302 and the attachment base surface 1301. Thereby, the accessory side engagement member 1304 is engaged with the camera side engagement members 1302.
In addition, the accessory side contact group is electrically connected to the camera side contact group 1305 by sliding the accessory unit to an engagement position where the entire accessory side engagement member 1304 is engaged with the entire camera side engagement members 1302.
This accessory shoe requires long engagement members in the sliding direction of the accessory unit so as to stabilize the accessory unit attached to the accessory shoe and to secure the connection strength with the accessory unit to some extent. Therefore, the accessory shoe becomes larger, preventing a miniaturization of the imaging apparatus.
In addition, in order to attach the accessory unit to the accessory shoe, a wide space (designated by numeral 1303 in FIG. 13 and referred to as a “pre-engagement space” hereinafter) as long as the engagement members is necessary behind the accessory shoe. This wide pre-engagement space in the imaging apparatus further prevents the miniaturization of the imaging apparatus.